Avoid
by Kitai-Anom
Summary: Tension was natural, normal even, between two rivals. However, this situation was not. Yaoi, Tetsuzaemon x Shuuhei.


Avoid

**Anime/Manga:** _Bleach_

**Pairing(s):** _Iba Tetsuzaemon x Hisagi Shuuhei_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Warnings:** _Possible OOC-ness_

**Personal thoughts:** _Really not used to writing much out of my OTP but I tried and it's a surprise that there isn't a couple fic about these two, as far as I know, because Shuuhei is rather pairable in the fandom.  
_

Ps.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

Oneshot

* * *

It was natural.

Tetsuzaemon assured himself, to eye his fellow fukutaichou like this because they were competing for Rangiku's affection; you always had to watch your enemy to learn them. Which was made quite easy since their taichous were always hanging out together and both of them being loyal soldiers followed them around as they attended their duties. Seemly to the taichous, both were oblivious to their fukutaichous not getting along. Much to wrapped in their conversation to pay any heed to the tension between them.

Both him and Shuuhei became such goofballs around Rangiku it wasn't funny, always wanting to do anything just to get a bit of acknowledgement. Which of course she completely ignored them even after she emptied their wallets for her sake bills. Luckily for him, it was more often Shuuhei paying then anything which always made him broke. Sometimes Tetsuzaemon wondered how he survived with no money but didn't bother to question, he didn't need to know.

Well, it wasn't like they always didn't get along. When they were in the same club together and worked on the same goal, it worked out nicely. So they weren't fully dedicated rivals. Since they had no troubles working together when need be and neither hesitated to assist the other in a goal. However they were both a little prideful and that was the only time it interfered. So watching the other was perfectly natural.

Well, it _was_ natural…

That was until Tetsuzaemon realized he wasn't starring at Shuuhei for competitive reasons but simply staring at him. Shuuhei had such a small body but his muscles certainly made up for that. He was thin for his height and well toned. Tetsuzaemon had to admit he was a little jealous that Shuuhei could pull off looking manly so easily. These thoughts became increasingly common in his mind as he spent more time with Shuuhei. Watching as he trained, ran about, and commanded, it was… well Tetsuzaemon wasn't sure.

However it was hard to miss how Shuuhei would flex his muscles often because he was always working so hard. Not to mention the grin that Shuuhei spread on his face occasionally was the envy of any guy and the eyes of many girls. Shuuhei walking around sleeveless really helped to show off how well-built he was, arm muscles well defined you could trace your finger along it. Tetsuzaemon never realized how much a tease Shuuhei, and the guy didn't even know it, no wonder he had so many fan girls.

Tetsuzaemon let out a gruff sigh and stomped onward, he wanted these thoughts to stop. Although it didn't help coming into eye range of Shuuhei when they didn't have to but, with his luck, there he was, standing outside a shop, window shopping at some of the baked goods. Tetsuzaemon tried to swallow down the thought that he liked that hungry look in Shuuhei's eyes. Tried to ignore the way his mouth slightly parted and how his eyes slightly lowered to get a better sniff of the smells. Tried to ignore that this was turning him on.

Things got more awkward with his next words.

"You want to go out to dinner?"

Shuuhei's head whirled at a speed that Tetsuzaemon thought that his neck was going to snap. Tetsuzaemon really regretted those words, it sounded… very personal. The way Shuuhei eyed him was enough to confirm his thoughts. Thankfully, Shuuhei wasn't going to really voice his curiosity at his tone. The stare lasted for a bit and then Shuuhei shook his head and waved his hand.

"It's fine, I'm heading home."

_'Don't feel disappointed. Don't feel disappointed. Don't feel disappointed.'_

"What for?" Shuuhei inquired "You never offer to pay for someone's dinner, you don't even do that to Yumichika."

"Shouldn't you just appreciate the offer and accept it." Tetsuzaemon snapped back.

"O…okay…"

"Great, so where do you want to eat?"

"Huh..."

Shuuhei was wondering how he was talked into this. His stomach reminded him.

Shuuhei glanced around the restaurant, it was at least normal to eat with fellow fukutaichous so no one was eyeing them. Especially since they were both in the Men's Association together, so this wasn't too odd. It was just Shuuhei felt uncomfortable because Tetsuzaemon had been acting weird for a while now. He could _feel_ Tetsuzaemon's eyes on him and what concerned him was that it wasn't the normal glare because he was jealous. That was what was confusing and now this? Asking… inviting him out to dinner… it was… weird.

"So… ano…" Shuuhei started awkwardly.

Tetsuzaemon still held his gaze on him but his chin movement made it look like he just looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me what brought this on and please don't say it's pity because I'll walk right out that door if you do."

"Iie, it's nothing like that."

Shuuhei waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm bring a gentlemen and we don't exactly let colleges starve."

"I'm not going to starve but if you really want to do this then fine."

Shuuhei noticed how Tetsuzaemon seemed to be relived that he dropped the subject. However he had no idea what to make of that _'Maybe I should stop questioning and enjoy the free meal.'_

"I swear you eat as much as Renji!"

"You sure know how to flatter someone."

_'Why did you have to put it that way?'_

"I was paying for it."

"Maybe you should figure out how much someone eats before offering to pay Iba-san. Besides I know I eat less than Madarame-sanseki and a lot less than you and you wouldn't complain if you ate more then Renji."

Tetsuzaemon just scoffed "Could have been a little nicer on the bill."

"I thought you were being a _gentlemen_."

The small arguments between them lasted awhile until it turned into normal conversation. No competition or duties to get in their way, they just were allowed to talk freely and get lost in their world. It was what friends would normally do but it was a first for both of them to have such a normal conversation. It was so odd and new and interesting that Shuuhei hadn't even realized where they were going until they had ended up in front of his door step.

"Uhh… didn't mean to get you to walk me home, how come you didn't split ways back there?"

"Distracted?" Tetsuzaemon offered.

"Well, either way, see ya later Iba-san."

With that Shuuhei turned to open his door and when he was about to walk inside he felt a hand pushing him and turning him around. Shuuhei didn't even have time to blink as suddenly he was caught between a body and his door that had slammed violently into his wall. Shuuhei didn't even think about whether or not that dented the wall because his mind was too busy else where and trying to catch up before he-

Shuuhei let out a groan into Tetsuzaemon's mouth. His eyes shut tight, not sure whether he was trying to focus or trying to enjoy it. He felt himself being pushed inside and he complied, knowing full well that Tetsuzaemon's strength was greater than his. Shuuhei did manage to kick the door shut quickly. There was stumbling around because Shuuhei was pretty sure Tetsuzaemon had his eyes closed too, so what he was trying to accomplish by moving them, he wasn't sure.

Although, it didn't take long for Shuuhei's legs to get pushed into something that made him fall over backwards. Breaking the kiss for the first time as he crashed to the floor, he wasn't expecting Tetsuzaemon to come down with him though. Their legs ending up tangled together and Shuuhei, finally getting a hold of his senses, gasped and opened his eyes. Tetsuzaemon had managed to catch himself with one arm, which ended with them closer together than it would have been if he used both. The other, Shuuhei notes, is resting on his lower side.

"Uhh…" is about as much as Shuuhei can think to mumble.

Silence filled the room and Shuuhei felt himself swallowing because Tetsuzaemon was unnerving him. Just everything that had just happened and maybe happened before this, it was confusing. The kiss even more so, landing with him, the not pulling away, still resting his hand on his side and the damn staring. He could _feel_ it and those sunglasses were doing nothing to clam his nerves. Shuuhei felt a growl grow in the back of his throat as he reached and took them off.

"Will you stop stari-"

Shuuhei paused, this was the first time he had ever seen Tetsuzaemon's eyes, they were sort of _small_. He quickly went to go retain his composure as to not make Tetsuzaemon feel like his eyes were a bad thing. They weren't bad looking at all, black in colour and almond shaped, and the size actually suited him well. However, now was not the time to admire features as the two of them were still stuck in an awkward situation.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring." He quickly jumped to defend himself.

"I can feel it, I've _been_ feeling it… Iba-san, what's going on?"

Silence etched through the house, the room came thick with tension due to the fact Tetsuzaemon's reiatsu was getting nervous and that was causing the air to become thick. To the point Shuuhei shifted to get himself more comfortable on the floor as he waited for Tetsuzaemon to organize his thoughts to answer him properly. Moving his free leg to stretch and wobble a bit as time went on. Despite the movement and shifts, he didn't remove his eye contact and continued their… staring contest, for lack of a better word.

Tetsuzaemon still remained unsure of how to answer Shuuhei's accusation, iie, observation.

For really, he didn't _know_ why he was stuck staring at Shuuhei, jealousy, maybe? However if that was the case the manliest thing to do was suck it up and not tell him, that would mean admitting that he felt inferior to him. Although, Shuuhei really had the looks that any guy would die for, one of those tall, dark, and handsome. He was even more muscled than most shinigami. It was probably competition that he kept staring but what was he supposed to lie and say… and even more so, how would that explained how that had ended up with them _here_?

When he had finally thought of what to say, he opened his mouth which no noise came out as he suddenly took notice of something. The proximity, the blush across Shuuhei's cheeks, their legs and his hand rested on Shuuhei's side. He felt an angry blush spread across his own face at the realization on why Shuuhei was actually impatient with what was going on. It was all too quick when his instincts took over and he stroked where his hand is and leaned in again.

Surprise delayed any response Shuuhei had to the situation as he felt himself squirm underneath the heavier man. Knowing this time that he wanted to pull away from the personal contact, he wanted an explanation, not… wait, was this an explanation? Shuuhei paused in the squirm, temporally surrendering in order to feel what was happening. The groan of approval was proof enough. That, hai, Tetsuzaemon seemed to have feelings for him and maybe this was the only way he knew how to show it. Tetsuzaemon never was very good at words, not when it came to something _mushy_ like this.

Although what to do with this information he wasn't sure, he had never thought about Tetsuzaemon that way. It wasn't like he hadn't found other men attractive before but something felt, off? Correct? He wasn't sure. Although it seemed that for the second time, he found himself kissing back, eyes closed and feeling, moved his head this time to get better angles. It was clumsy but breath taking and Shuuhei began to push on Tetsuzaemon in order to get him to let up so he could breath again.

They parted and Shuuhei watched Tetsuzaemon get nervous again with his own actions and Shuuhei couldn't stop the smug smirk that spread across his face.

"I suppose," Shuuhei paused for breath "that in squad eleven, they never taught you to ignore your instincts."

He watched Tetsuzaemon become confused, as Shuuhei was still trying to regain his breath, apparently not having as large of lungs as Tetsuzaemon does. He was breathless and panting, probably blushing as well. Shuuhei was sure it must have been a wonderful sight for the man above him. The smirk widened as he decided to stop messing around and just get straight to the point and an answer.

"You…" Shuuhei panted "like me don't you?"

"What are you-!"

Shuuhei reached up and grabbed Tetsuzaemon's face "Don't lie to me, think about it, everything up to now… and please tell me you aren't doing this out of pure physical attraction."

Tetsuzaemon huffed at the comment, which Shuuhei found actually, sorta, adorable.

He smiled "You don't have to admit it, I know." _'Damn pride.'_

Shuuhei just pulled him down for another kiss and ended the brief contact with a "This is enough proof."

* * *

_Was shorter than I would of liked but I thought that was a good place to end the fic. Umm… I hope it was good and enjoyable because I had to make up Shuuhei's and Tetsuzaemon's relationship myself. Don't get to see them interact much in the manga, so I hope them seem in character and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for taking the time to read this!_

_Translations:_

_Fukutaichou = Vice-Captain  
Taichou = Captain  
Ano = Umm  
Iie = No  
Sanseki = Third Seat  
Hai = Yes_


End file.
